The Revival
by XanaDragon
Summary: The story has some twists and turns it also has some really cool stuff that makes wish the whole story was complete. This has some AelitaxJeremie. I'll review, and have fun reading. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

XD: Hi this is XanaDragon this is my first time making a story so go easy with the flaming; also my stories are based on imagination kind of so bear with me with all the new changes.

XD: Flame me and you'll regret it and don't make requests because I'll ignore them.

XD: Alright let's do this.

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Meeting**

(We now see our heroes in lyoko fighting more monsters and yet again deactivate the tower activated originally by the unexpected force X.A.N.A., but what these kids don't know is this is the week where all the secrets are revealed and the end game is about to come.)

Jeremy: Odd you have at least 10 life points you're so clumsy.

Odd: (while fighting a crab) well I like to see you do any better.

Jeremy: Ummmm no thank you.

Odd: Well then that's what I thought (shoots two more laser arrows both miss)

Meanwhile… Ulrich and Yumi are fending of the X.A.N.A. attack which is another polymorph but this one is much stronger from the others and much more deadly.

Ulrich: Man this thing is practically invincible (kicks the polymorph in the form of Jim but dodges it)

Yumi: Well I hope Aelita and the others deactivate the tower in time, because I don't know how long we can keep this up (The polymorph throws an energy ball at them)

Ulrich: Ahhhhh

Yumi: ULRICH! (Comes to his aid) are you ok?

Ulrich: Yes I'm fine gasp (the polymorph is starting to change)

(The polymorph was about to change, but it was something they never saw in their life. It wasn't a person but it was a creature it was still faded but they can see some purple any yellow but a t the top of its forehead was what resembled the symbol of X.A.N.A.)

Yumi: What is that?

Ulrich: I don't know!

Meanwhile…

(There is only one mega tank left

Odd: Alright Mr. Tank show me what you got! (The mega tank was about to shoot a beam, but Odd dodged it and shot all of his laser arrows they both hit right on the mark.)

Jeremy: Alright Aelita now is your chance

Aelita: Ok (goes inside the tower and inputs the code to deactivate the tower)

(Meanwhile back at where Ulrich and Yumi were the almost formed polymorph disappeared.)

Yumi: Oh my stars and godders (sorry I forgot the saying)

Ulrich: (Ulrich starts cracking up then Yumi joins him then all of a sudden the polymorph struggling to say what its trying to say)

Poly morph: $h5h6hrj5y6T95g&t3# (all of a sudden it drops a disc)

Ulrich and Yumi: What in the world (Thy turn around to see their friends)

Ulrich: This is probably what the polymorph it was after. (Holding the disc. They found the polymorph snooping around France Hopper's house instead of hunting the gang down)

Jeremy: Alright you guys let head back to school.

(What Jeremy and the others don't know is that someone is watching them and that person is going to change their lives forever)

Meanwhile at school…

Ulrich: Jeremy when we were fighting the polymorph it was… well weird

Odd: Isn't all of X.A.N.A.'s attacks supposed to be weird

Ulrich: Cut it out Odd this is serious.

Jeremy: What exactly did you see?

Ulrich: Well the monster was blurry it had purple skin and yellow spikes on it, the eyes were red and in its eyes and forehead was the symbol of XANA)

(They were a little startled by this)

Ulrich: And that's not all when it was disappearing it said this weird stuff and dropped this disc.

(He gives the disc to Jeremy)

Jeremy: Hmmm will check this out in the lab at lunch.

Odd: Awwwwwww but there serving grilled cheese at lunch

Jeremy and Ulrich: ODD!

Odd: Fine! Fine!

(Later the bell rang and all the students had to go in class)

The Teacher: Class we have a new student today so I want you to give a warm welcome to Tyler say hello Tyler)

Tyler:……

Teacher: Well he's a little bit shy so I want you to make him feel like home

Odd: whispering what do we look like 4 years old.

Aelita: gasp (all of a sudden Aelita faints)

Jeremy: Aelita

Teacher: Hurry someone take her to the infirmary.

(With all the commotion Tyler merely stares at her)

Tyler: (he's talking to someone in his mind) Alright I've already infiltrated the school now what?

: Be patient you just do what you just worry what you need to do next and you'll get we'll all get what want.

Tyler: Good I can't wait till the end game to start then all the humans will be dead and suffer like I suffered.

To Be Continued…

XD: So how did you like it? It's great isn't it?

XD: Just leave behind good comments and you'll get a special treat from me. Flame me and like I said you'll regret it. (I probably misspelled Jeremy's name wrong so tell me how you spell it. Ok)

XD: I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

XD: I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting. Most of you are already done with school. This is my last week so that means.

XD: FINALS! Plus I had to do 2 projects so I didn't have any time whatsoever.

XD: Now lets get down to business hmmmm to reviews I don't blame them my story is kind of new and since season 2 is over people are tuning down and I haven't got that far in my story.

XD: alright I give an odd plushy to beccann ty. I already no Music Lover always so I'll give her a yuffie doll because she loves final fantasy. Sorry if some parts were messed up. Next time I'll edit and review.

Stripe (my stupid assistant): CUT TO THE CHASE!

XD: Fine enough talk now here we are.

**Chapter 2: The Uniting Towers**

(were we left off the gang are taking Aelita to the infirmary where she is starting to recover from a unusual concussion. Meanwhile where Tyler was and that strange inner dark side he has…)

Tyler: Ok what else is next?

: Next you find the factory and get to the super computer and I'll take care of the rest.

Tyler: EXCELLENT! This will be easy.

Tyler: Ummm teacher may I please go to the infirmary to check up on Aelita.

Teacher: Sure you may.

Tyler: smile and walks away

(Unfortunately Tyler lied instead he was on his way to the factory. Back at the nurse's office)

Odd: AELITA! AELITA! Jeremy's going out with Sissy

(Aelita still sleeps while Jeremy punches Odd)

Jeremy: Moron!

(Odd just merely smiles)

Jeremy: Cut it out Odd this is serious. I don't know why Aelita would faint just by looking at the new kid..

Odd: Maybe she fainted because she thought the new kid was hot after and was sick of waiting for you to make a move.

Jeremy: blushing THAT'S IT ODD! Leave now.

Odd: Fine! (leaves the infirmary but just then Aelita wakes up)

Jeremy: AELITA!

Aelita: Jeremy

Jeremy: Ohhhh thank heavens your all right.

Aelita: Yeah I'm all right. Thanks for watching over me.

Jeremy: No problem.

(There was a pause. They were staring in each other's eyes holding each others hand blushing. Until a few moments later they went back to earth and immediately stopped)

Aelita: Sorry!

Jeremy: Oh! No it's ok

(All of a sudden Jeremy's laptop is beeping)

Jeremy: XANA!

Aelita: Jeremy, listen to me I had a dream that were all in danger. I'm afraid that something really terrible is going to happen.

Jeremy: (this might be bad XANA must be after that disc again, but I haven't even started to decode it.) Look I'll call Ulrich and Yumi, Odd is waiting outside start getting to the factory.

Aelita: OK!

Odd: Ahhh came back to apologize.

Jeremy: Not now Odd we got to go to the factory Xana is attacking.

(Meanwhile at the factory)

Tyler: Allright everything is set lets do this.

: Ok I'm starting righhhhhht now!

(Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd are the first to arrive to the factory)

Tyler: Uh oh! We have guests! (immediately disappears)

Jeremy: Ok let see what we've got. (starts the scanners) ohhhh…..my……gosh this is impossible. There has to be some mistake. There must be a bug in the system. (Trys to scan again) I was afraid of this there is no bugs in the system so this isn't wrong.

Odd: What! Spill it Jeremy!

Jeremy: It says here that all 40 TOWERS ARE ACTIVATED! This is really bad.

Tyler: You got that right.

(They all turn around to their surprise it is Tyler.)

Tyler: You lied I thought you told me this would be enough power to create… (interrupted)

: It isn't this is only a temporary power. The true power lies in well lets not give it away to our enemies no would you)

Jeremy: TYLER! So your behind this.

Aelita: (Sensing more power from him again.) AHHHHH!

Jeremy: AELITA! WHO ARE YOU!

Tyler: I'm not what you should be worrying about. My inner self should tell introduce you. (All of a sudden Tyler is being possessed by the mysterious force.) HAHAHAHA!

: Well if it isn't 3/5 of the gang I was hoping too see you guys face to face well sort of.

Jeremy: Tell me what you are.

: Haven't you figured it out yet.

: I AM XANA!

To be continued…

XD: Oooooooooooo that was kind of obvious, but still a little surprising.

XD: Hope you liked it. This time I'll try to update as soon as possible. PLEASE SEND LOTS OF REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

XD: This is kind of sad how hardly anybody is reading my story. Ahhh well I'll still update for future readers. Ohh and the reason I didn't update were because of a new story and having too much fun in the summer.

XD: Well here we go the prizes. 1 review so (gives Cloud doll to MusicLoverAlways)

XD: All right the truth behind Code Lyoko

Dot (Stripes brother smart and calm assistant): Lets do this

Stripe: Do what?

Chapter 3: The Missing Link 

XANA: HAHAHAHA! Stupid humans. You let your guard down when you were gazing. (instantly teleports and pokes Jeremie in the shoulder. Then he faints)

Aelita: Jeremie! What have you done?

XANA: I scanned his weak point and poked hard at it.

Aelita: What do you want?

XANA: My body. It's trapped in a certain sector that I can't get to…yet.

Tyler: Enough chit chat lets get down too business. LETS KILL THEM!

Odd: Wait explain this. How did you manage to posses Tyler. Explain yourself.

XANA: You can't fool me your just bidding time. I'm not stupid I am an intellectual force.

Odd: Dang he knew

XANA: Of course I knew

Odd: You can read my mind!

XANA: Yes I can… (But all of a sudden Ulrich and Yumi surprise attacked him)

Yumi: We heard everything.

Ulrich: So XANA has escaped

Aelita: Yes now lets get into the scanne…

Odd: What for XANA has already activated 40 towers we can do them all in time.

Aelita: My father will help us.

Ulrich: Hello earth to Aelita. I'm not sure, but didn't he give up his life to save you.

Aelita: It's worth a shot

(Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd were virtualized. Jeremie is still unconscious, and Yumi is fighting XANA)

Tyler: Heh fools there is no way to win.

XANA: Yeah, but just in case.

(Back at lyoko Aelita managed to contact his dad and now he is explaining the whole story.)

France Hopper: Sorry Aelita that I didn't tell you this. You know that I created XANA right?

Aelita: Yeah

FH: Well you didn't know this, but XANA used to be a…

XANA: Demon I know.

(all of a sudden there was a army of tarantulas. The gang was surprised)

XANA: Yes I was a demon, I started out as a virus, but in time I grew stronger and stronger until I escaped lyoko. Then I was sealed away by none other then Aelita, but worth a price. Her memories well part of her memories were hidden in her own mind. The tragedy was way to secret to put in even in data. So it was only a memory. In time I escaped Lyoko and transferred my soul to a human with great anger and sorrow.

Tyler: That would be me.

Jeremie: Yes it would (trying to tackle XANA but then pushed back by his power)

Yumi: Jeremie! Enough talk tarantulas in lyoko attack oh and by the way while I was messing around with the computer I sent a virus that will kill you instead of returning back to earth when lose all your life points.

Odd: Dang that means getting it will mean the end of us.

(The tarantulas fire but Odd and Ulrich escaped)

XANA: What the…

Jeremie: The vehicles were ready.

XANA: Curse you! (Shoots an explosion from the ground.)

(Meanwhile 30 minutes have passed and they are almost done deactivating the towers)

XANA: No my powers are fading. No matter I came here for only one reason. (All of a sudden XANA grabs Jeremie)

Give me the disc or he dies

Yumi: Grrrrrrrr….

Jeremie: Don't tell him.

(The tarantula managed to capture the gang in lyoko)

XANA: TELL ME OR EVERYONE IS ERASED FROM EXISTENCE!

Yumi: (Spews out tears) It's in Jeremie's pocket.

Jeremie: NOOOOOOO!

XANA: Good girl. (Manages to grab the disc from Jeremie)Tarantulas destroy everyone except Aelita.

Yumi: NOOOOO YOU PROMISED!

XANA: Stupid human HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Blasts Jeremie 3 times)

Yumi: NOOOOOOOOOO! (aelita is missing from the monitor.

Tyler: Lets let her live alone and make her suffer.

XANA: No I have to destroy her too. There was too many slip ups in my plan and I'm not going to let it happed again. (His hand is fully charged to strike slowly creeping up to the frozen Yumi with a flow of tears) Time to die.

To be continued…

XD: Ok now its starting to sound a little K+ lol

Dot: That was a really sad chapter.

XD: Don't worry almost every story has a good thing, but this story is far from done still. I still have a lot to make so review NOW!


End file.
